Sniper Team (Faction Pack DLC Level)
Sniper Team is a mission in the Faction Pack DLC for Metro: Last Light, where the player, a Red Line sniper, along with a spotter infiltrates a heavily guarded Reich outpost on the surface, under the cover of a radioactive storm. The mission is heavily focussed on stealth and alerting the Nazis results in an automatic failure. Equipment The sniper is equipped with a Clapper and a Lolife with a silencer, foregrip, stock, extended magazine, laser sight, autofire adapter and reflex sight. The player cannot pick up any other weapons from killed enemies, and the only ammunition they can pick up is .44 Magnum and 12.7x108mm rounds. As the whole area is heavily irradiated, the sniper and the Nazis must wear gas masks at all times. Initially, the player starts with a slightly cracked gas mask with 10 minutes of extra filters, though most Nazis carry spares that can be picked up, and a few gas masks can be found in perfect condition that can also be swapped out (though since any alerts results in failure, it is unlikely your mask will become more cracked, so this is purely personal choice). The sniper also carries two throwing knives, with more found along the way, and a medkit, though again, these are virtually redundant. Achievements/Trophies Trivia *This level is set in the same area as Outpost level from Metro 2033, with new accessible areas and minor tweaks. As it's now spring, the ice has melted and new structures such as watch towers have been erected. Also the weather is dramatically different from the original. *Although the actual gameplay is fairly brief and left without conclusion, it is worthwhile taking your time, replaying the mission a few times to see everything, and try out different strategies. *This is the only level that stealth is essential, in other missions being detected means combat is tougher. *The stealthy knock out attack has been disabled for this mission - mainly as the mission objective is "to clear out the Nazi outpost". Since there is no moral system, it makes no difference to the gameplay. *Its somewhat strange for the Nazis to carry 12.7x108mm rounds, they have no weapon using that caliber in that area. Unless the Fourth Reich uses these rounds for paying troops as a substitute for military grade 5.45mm ammunition, which would still be fairly odd. *Many Nazis will break off from patrol to visit their buddies - if they find them with a bullet in their brain, they will run to the alarm and you will fail the mission, so check where you kill; try to make sure the bodies are in shadow. **Similarly, if you see a pair of enemies, kill them quickly to prevent a full alert or wait and see if they separate. *Turn off every light you can. Even the fires can usually be extinguished in this mission, so take advantage of it, but make sure there aren't any Nazis nearby, as they will be alerted by the mystery fireman. *On the other hand, filters can run out quickly when you wait for Nazis to finish their conversations or you hide for too long, so try and take as many as you can. There aren't too many around - most are found on dead Nazis. *The conversations the Nazis have are very interesting, some mention the events of the Pavel level, with the prison break, and how 'a whole battalion' broke in, released the prisoners and escaped into the spider infested tunnels. Which is strange considering that it is implied that these were the guards of the prison at that time. They would likely be better informed about the incident. Although if they have not been of Pavel and Artyom's interacted guards, their stories might perhaps be lies told by The Reich authorities; in an effort not to show themselves weak to their people and enemies. *Be warned; the lightning outside can illuminate you for a brief moment, which could alert the Nazis. Although they will not see you for long enough to be fully alerted, they will investigate and could find you. Alternatively, you could use this to your advantage to lead single Nazis away to be killed. *It appears that the mission is set at some point before the final battle in D6, as two Nazis talk about how 'war is coming to the Metro'. Had the battle already happened, they would have likely heard about it already. *The Nazis in the camp appear to all be ex-prison guards who were fired and sent to the surface as punishment for allowing the prisoners to escape, a reference to the main storyline of Last Light. *There is one Nazi in the building who is not wearing a Reich uniform, instead he is just wearing a jacket and work helmet. It is possible that he is a Reich civilian worker. Bugs *Some objects (like the flaming barrel on the roof) will appear to hover over the ground. *In the Redux version if your checkpoint was just getting off a ladder there is a possibility that you will be stuck in place resulting in restarting the level. Gallery Ss bfbf749302d1999215c760da64c3d13b49f9b403.1920x1080.jpg Metro-last-light-faction-pack-02 1920.jpg MLL faction pack 005.jpg MLL faction pack 001.jpg 2013-07-30 00002.jpg 2013-08-14 00002.jpg Category:Metro Last Light DLC Levels